Yes Rose
by PlasmaBall
Summary: We all have weird dreams, right? So when the Doctor gets around to sleeping... well, his subconscious just keeps giving him the same message in a different packaging. Yeah, it's just a bit OOC. But hey, the dreams are weird.


Author's Notes: Okay, so this is a little piece I wrote a long time ago but never posted. Of course, I had to edit it and rewrite a few phrases here and there until it was up to my standards, but I got there )Okay, so we all have bizarre dreams, right? Well, when the Doctor gets around to sleeping... heh, interesting thoughts arise. Oh yeah, and yes, burns can get infected!

--

"Um, hello." The Doctor stared at this strange woman in his ship.

"Hello, are you by any chance, the Doctor?" The woman spoke with a slight curl on the end of her words.

"Um, yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Fred."

"Fred, Fred, Fred….Don't think…..ROMANA!" He yelped with such joy and enthusiasm that Rose ran into the room, just in time to see the Doctor hugging a woman... who wasn't her! And spinning around the room! They hadn't even noticed that she was there. She walked slowly out of the room again, hoping that this would just be some kind of dream that she would wake up from. Rose retreated to her room and tried to convince herself that her Doctor was not happy to see the random woman. She was right, he was ecstatic. There was a loud knock on her door and the Doctor burst into the room.

"Rose you'll never guess, I found Romana, isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah, brilliant."

"Romana, come in here." The Doctor called out to the woman. After all the introductions were made, the Doctor and Romana sat down on Rose's bed and began reminiscing about the old times, when Gallifrey was still in existence, when they were traveling together. The whole time they seemed to be ignoring Rose while making her feel inadequate and young.

"Hey, Romana, I still meant what I said." The Doctor said after a short lapse in conversation.

"I know, and Doctor? I love you too." Neither paid enough intention to notice the nineteen year old human girl slip out of her bed and glide out of her own room down the hallway and into the library.

"Isn't that right Rose? Rose?" The Doctor looked around wildly for his young companion. He had just been retelling the story of what had happened on the game station.

--

Rose sat in the darkest corner of the library that she could find, trying to stop the flow of tears coming down her face._ Maybe she didn't say too, maybe she said you…twice._ As hard as she tried to deny it, she couldn't ignore the fact that the Romana woman had said 'too'. With that one word, Rose felt her heart breaking. _Of course he doesn't love me, why would I think that? Besides, Romana's a Time lady; of course the Doctor would love her, even if it was just for being alive. _Rose tried to block that annoying little voice out, it was so cynical.

"Rose, where are you?" The Doctor's voice floated through the hallways of the TARDIS, making Rose love him more for taking time out from the woman that he… found again to look for her.

"Rose? Rose? Where are you?" Romana's sweet voice floated in and mixed with the Doctor's. Rose's smile turned to a scowl. "Doctor, I'm sure she's fine, maybe she just went to get a cup of tea." Rose began to move out of her corner and into the light. She could feel the puffiness of her eyes and was willing to bet that there was a nice red look to go with it. She moved stealthily to one of the TARDIS' many kitchens and splashed some cold water on her hip she then put some water in the kettle and let in boil. When it was done, she made three cups of tea and put them on a tray with some milk in a small jug and a small pot of sugar with a spoon before getting an ice pack out of the freezer and positioning it on her hip, kept in place by her jeans.

--

"Anyone for a cuppa?" She called out.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelped joyfully and ran the rest of the distance separating them. "Where were you? I was worried sick, don't you ever do that to me again young lady." _God,_ Rose thought, _belittling much?_

"I was in the kitchen making some tea, you shouldn't be and I'll probably end up doing that again if you people keep invading my room." Rose answered sharply and set out the stuff on the tray neatly on her desk in her room where Romana and the Doctor had obviously still been sitting.

"Rose," The Doctor tilted her chin towards his dark brown eyes, "you've been crying."

"Oh yeah, I spilt some hot water on my hip, but it's alright now."

"Let's have a look then, wouldn't want it to get infected." The Doctor said and Rose, eager for him to touch her in any capacity, didn't protest. Romana sat silently on Rose's bed, watching the interaction. All the time it was 'Oh, and this one time Rose and I got captured and Rose ended up knocking the guards out! It was brilliant!' and 'Oh, Rose, she's such a good companion'. She followed them out to the med bay then left to give some privacy before setting out to find her old room.

--

"No."

"But Rose, I need to see the burn."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Fine." Rose relented, hoping that the ice had made her hip a bit red. She observed the Doctor as he slowly pulled her jeans down as they both blushed a bit... okay, well, maybe it was more like a lot.

"Right, well then, just tell me if anything hurts." He began pressing down on different parts of the pink skin.

"Look Doctor, I'm fine, just, ow!" The Doctor had chosen a part of her hip that she had hit on the corner of a table the day before. He got out a dressing and a cream and began to apply a white goo that she assumed, and hoped, was disinfectant or something.

"The cream will help with the burn and try not to lie on your side." The Doctor explained as he applied the dressing. Rose got up off the bed in the med bay quickly, leaving the Doctor in full view of her open jeans from where he was crouching on the floor. He took the liberty of pulling the denim back up for her and zipped up the fly. She turned an adorable shade of red and pulled him up from the floor.

"Thanks." She muttered embarrassedly.

"You're welcome." The Doctor said in barely more than a whisper. He stepped in closer to her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rose tried to move around him at the same time the he tried to move passed her and they crashed into each other.

"Oh, sorry." The Doctor muttered as he held her in his arms.

"S'my fault, but you're forgiven anyway." He wished that they never had to move as he began to lean in further towards her. Rose's breath caught in her fault as the man she loved came closer. She licked her lips in anticipation and moved towards him as well. Their lips brushed and Rose half expected her alarm clock to wake her up at any moment. He lost all self control and pushed her back onto the med bay bed, his lips crashing onto hers.

--

Romana began to wonder where they were, it didn't take that long to put a dressing on a burn. She moved down the corridor and tried to remember where the med bay was. She didn't need to try, some very passionate moans told her. She pushed the door open slightly and saw the Doctor lying on top of a shirtless Rose, and he was kissing her lips, then her neck and then … lower. She closed the door and ran back to her room. She was trying to process the emotions that came to her with those images. She wasn't really sad but very surprised. Very, very surprised. Maybe her love for the Doctor was more platonic. It was very obvious that he didn't love her the way that she thought he did.

--

A few hours later, the couple emerged from the med bay with crumpled clothing and ecstatic expressions on their tired faces.

"Rose, there's something that I've wanted to tell you for awhile now."

"Hmmm." Rose was listening half-heartedly, expecting to be told that it was a mistake or that he loved Romana more.

"I love you so much. I'd do anything for you."

"Oh." It took her awhile to process what he had said before she answered. "So you don't love Romana."

"That's complicated. Romana and I have a history and I love her, but it's more platonic." He waited awhile before asking hesitantly "Do… do you love me?"

"You need to ask? I love you Doctor. I have for a long time."

"Say it again."

"I love you I love you I love you. Are ya happy yet?"

"What is that?"  
"What's what?'

"That annoying, alarmingly loud beeping?" The Doctor pinched himself. No pain, damn it. He awoke with a start. Every so often, he would sleep and every single time, his dreams came true, in his dreams.

--

"Rose, Rose, Rose. What am I gonna do with you?"

"Oh, I dunno, a number of things. Go traveling around the universe on seemingly innocent adventures before ending up having to run for our lives? Something along those lines."

"Oh Rose. What am I gonna do with you as a person other than that?"

"Um maybe…" Rose thought hard. _Lock ourselves in my bedroom for a few days._ "I dunno." They had spent a few weeks floating in the time vortex while the TARDIS recuperated from their last adventure. "We could play a board game or cards or hid and seek or we could bake a cake or get drunk off our faces or now I've run out of suggestions, as pathetic as they were." The Doctor was surprised to find the words come out of his mouth.

"I liked that last suggestion, come on, down to the cellar." The Doctor couldn't believe the words coming out of his companion's mouth. He walked after her into the 'cellar'. It was a lot like an actual cellar but with much more wine and a bit like a bar every couple of shelves. He found Rose sipping a big glass of red.

--

Three bottles of wine later, Rose and the Doctor were slumped over the bar laughing their heads off.

"And then, and then, and then I goes I goes 'so sorry, wrong planet.' I've been never so embarrassed in my life" After another bout of laughter, Rose spilled her drink over the counter.

"Whoops." Rose managed to get out around a fresh bout of giggles. "You know, I still don't believe that you agreed to do this, and that you actually suggested it."

"Ah, you know me. Always up for a party."

"Doctor, this isn't a party."

"Yes it is. Especially when you're as drunk as I am. When you've had as much as I have, the whole world's a party. Now all we need are some bananas." (Insert more giggling), "Oh Rosie Posie, what am I gonsa do with you 'ey?"

"I could think of a few things."

"Like what?"

"Play some party games." She suggested sarcastically.

"Oh. I have the perfect one and we already have everything we need right here."

"Right-o and what do we have that we don't need to get?"

"Two people, an empty bottle and… no wait, that's all we need."

"Lemme guess. A piñata?" The Doctor just grinned in return and pulled her onto his barstool. Somehow, he managed to get the bottle on it's side and spinning. Coincidentally, when it stopped rotating, it was pointing at them.

"Let the games begin." He said and pulled her into a drunken, passionate kiss.

"Doctor, can you turn off that beeping?" The Doctor swore and pinched himself. No endorphins being released, damn it.

--

The next time they were captured on an alien planet and had to wait until nightfall for a break out, Rose began asking questions to pass the time.

"Doctor ?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Do you ever dream?"

"Yes Rose."

"Am I ever in your dreams?"

"Yes Rose."


End file.
